deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/OMEN forces DEATH BATTLE to BOW DOWN!
Wiz: Shadow Jago is considered by many to be one of the Hardest Fighting Game Bosses ever. Boomstick: He was a pain in the tuckus to anyone who could reach him! Wiz: Jago won his fair share of fights throughout KI Tournaments, but only recently has he been able to free himself of the curse of Gargos, the true final boss of KILLER INSTINCT 2. But this has led to a big downfall he has yet to face... ???: Bow before the Herald of Gargos! Boomstick: O-MEN! No, really, his name is OMEN. Wiz: As a night terror made real after absorbing the victories, and Defeats of Shadow Jago, who he was in control of at the time, OMEN despite technically being called a villain, hated Ultratech, and wanted the mega corporation itself to fall! Boomstick: But don't be fooled by this Specter for a second! He has quite a few tools in his arsenal that are capable of killing ARIA with ease! Wiz: OMEN's tools of the trade include a Trait that's unique to him, The Triple Shadow Meter, which is split up into three stocks rather than the regular two, but it fills up just as quickly as any other Shadow Meter. This gives Omen quicker access to abilities that require Shadow Meter stocks. Boomstick: His Combo Trait: Demon Loop allows Omen to follow up any auto-double with another auto-double of the immediate higher strength (Light to Medium to Heavy back to Light, etc.) Every time a Demon Loop “cycle” is completed, Omen locks out one stock on the opponent’s Shadow Meter for five seconds, or in Orie's case, because she has low energy increasing, I dunno IF she'll use a super at all! Wiz: His Instinct Mode, Shadow Gathering allows him to use one extra projectile at each strength for Rashakuken, while Shadow Rashakuken and Shadow Orda Shield spawn five projectiles instead of three. For every Rashakuken that hits an opponent, one stock on their Shadow Meter is locked out for five seconds. Boomstick: But if you want a preview RIGHT NOW, before we do so, that's just the tip of the Iceberg for OMEN! Wiz: Stay tuned for the full episode as Orie Valadier fights OMEN himself! Boomstick: But right now, IT'S TIME FOR A SNEAK PREVIEW OF THE DEATH BATTLE!!! Orie: I can't believe you were possessing a Void like Merkava to hunt me down, Demon! OMEN: MERKAVA SHALL NOT HAVE DIED IN VAIN! FIGHT! Right away, Orie Summons Tanatos to slam down its sword. OMEN flew out of the way; and did Multiple kicks at Orie before her Knight Avatar could follow up. Orie was then barraged by many orbs, decreasing her Non-Existent Shadow Meter... Orie: Uh... My power... It's... Failing...! All Orie could do is take the quick hits, hoping it would stop, but she decided a single poke was enough to end the combo... Orie: Ah! ANNOUNCER: C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER! CRAZY COMBO! Who will win out??? Find out IN THE FULL EPISODE! Category:Blog posts